Cień
- Otwierać! W imieniu Imperatora, otwierać! Drzwi domu z hukiem legły na podłogę. Do pokoju wkroczyło kilku żołnierzy, każdy uzbrojony w karabin laserowy, każdy gotowy zabić. Lecz nie mogli go zobaczyć. Mrok był jego sojusznikiem, cień był jego płaszczem. To on był Cieniem. - Gdzie on jest?! - krzyknął komisarz, który wszedł ostatni. Miał bardzo czysty mundur, choć ciężko było stwierdzić, czy faktycznie tak było, gdyż poza stojącym na sztorc kołnierzem nie było widać materiału, który zakrywały medale i inne symbole. - Widziałem jak tu wchodzi! Najbliższy gwardzista podszedł, zasalutował i krzyknął, jakby stał kilometr, a nie pięć metrów od swojego przełożonego. - Czysto, sir! Heretyk musiał dawno opuścić miejsce... - nie dokończył. Komisarz uderzył otwartą dłonią żołnierza, który upadł na ziemię. Nikt nie zareagował. Musieli być przyzwyczajeni do takich rzeczy. - Durniu - warknął komisarz. - Masz go znaleźć, a nie snuć domysły! Ten głupi heretyk widział za dużo i nie może ujść z życiem z tego świata! Ruszać się! Nie widzieli, jak Cień przemieszcza się w mroku. Szybko gwardziści rozpoczęli przeszukiwanie rezydencji, nie zbyt troszcząc się hałas. Komisarz wyszedł, po drodze nie zauważając jak Cień bezszelestnie wychodzi oknem, na piętrze, do którego dopiero teraz dotarł jeden z żołnierzy. ... Komisarz Tuchel wyjął papierosa i oparł się o Taurosa. Pojazd był nowy, tak jak niemal wszystko. Lecz to mogło się zmienić. Ale nie, pomyślał, nic się nie zmieni. Na Taranis nic nie działo się bez wiedzy Gubernatora Baaltahna, który od już dziesięciu lat buduje piękną kolonię, świat-raj położony daleko od konfliktów galaktyki. Wszyscy marzyli, by osiągnąć taki status, lecz nikt nie mógł dowiedzieć się o sposobie w jaki im się udało. Tuchel wiedział, że jak coś pójdzie nie tak, polecą głowy. I bynajmniej nie głupich gwardzistów. Dym papierosa w końcu dotarł do pojazdu. Theino, osobisty kierowca Tuchela nienawidził tego zapachu, ale nie oponował, w milczeniu klął zapewne ile wlezie, ale nigdy na głos. Tyle że nie kasłał, a kasłał zawsze. Tytoń z południa był mocny jak diabli, a i Tuchel lubił dodawać "specjalne" zioła wzmacniające zmysły, jak to określał. Zaciekawiony komisarz wyprostował się i podszedł do drzwi, by chuchnąć w Theino. Lubił jego skwaszoną minę. - I co, mały? - spytał głupawo się uśmiechając. Theino zdawał się drzemać. Komisarz uniósł brwi i po chwili spojrzał na dom. Hałas był niesamowity, zdaje się, pomyślał, że te psubraty wzięli się poważnie do pracy. Wyjął mały nożyk, który nosił na takie okazje niesubordynacji. - Ciekawe co ci się śni, śmieciu... Tuchel machnął niedbale i przeciął skórę na szyi kierowcy, delikatnie, ale tak, by poleciało kilka kropel krwi. Jednak ten nawet się nie poruszył. Komisarz zdenerwowany zadał cios, czym doprowadził do przewrócenia Theino, na tyle niefortunnie to robiąc, że sam upadł na niego. Jednak wówczas groza ogarnęła Tuchela, gdy wstając zobaczył swoją dłoń. Całą we krwi. Theino nie żył, z drugiej strony otrzymał strzał, niezwykle precyzyjny i z pocisku, który używało niewielu. Nawet ze strzału z bliska pocisk zatrzymywał się zawsze w środku celu, po czym eksplodował, ale tak, aby nie było widać śmierci denata. Pocisk nazywano Kulą Alfy, gdyż to właśnie zdradziecki Legion Astartes używał takiej broni do siania terroru. I dopiero, gdy Tuchel poruszył kierowcę, wylała się krew, mnóstwo krwi z ust, nosa i uszów. Nim wydał z siebie krzyk, poczuł dotyk twardej rękawicy na ramieniu i ból w klatce piersiowej. Z domu słychać było harmider. Krzyku Tuchela nie słyszał nikt. ... Następnego dnia rozeszły się wieści o śmierci osławionego Tuchela, kata tak dla bandytów z niższych uli stolicy Arden Qien, jak i oprawcy na wielu niewinnych. Jednak ku zdziwieniu szlachty to był dopiero początek. Czwartego dnia, gdy gubernator miał wygłosić coroczną przemowę, podsumowując kolejny rok udanych żniw i ogólnie chwaląc działania tutejszych regimentów w zwalczaniu przestępczości, nad orbitą pojaiwł się statek Inkwizycji i siły Arbites aresztowały dotychczasową elitę planety. Ktoś, jak się okazało nadał komunikat z Taranis. Jak się okazało Baalthahn likwidował swoich oponentów, poprzez wysyłanie ich do miast, które były atakowane przez Mrocznych Eldarów. Ich ataki były sporadyczne, jak do tej pory sądzono, że było tak dzięki działaniom gwardii. Prawda była jednak znacznie gorsza. Gubernator dogadał się z Drukhari i w zamian za niewolników, najczęściej dzieci z biednych rodzin i bandytów, chronili interesów władcy systemu, co jakiś czas również pozwalał im na prowizoryczne ataki, by usprawiedliwić swoją tyranię. Aż ktoś włamał się do systemów bezpieczeństwa i ukradł nagranie. Baalthahn był przesłuchiwany dzień i noc, aż wyjawił wszystko, nim ostatecznie wyzionął ducha. Planeta wkrótce została odznaczona przez Ordo Hereticus jako niebezpieczna i doszło do eksploracji terenu w poszukiwaniu oznak Chaosu. W końcu trafili na ukrytą placówkę Legionu Alfa, lecz była opuszczona. Spalono wszelkie ślady pobytu na tej planecie Chaosu. Jedno pozostało tajemnicą - kto wysłał wiadomość? Kto był aniołem stróżem dla mieszkańców, którzy żyli w raju dla bogatych badnytów? Zaiste, powiadali później, musiał być to ktoś wielki. ... Umbra pojawił się nagle, lecz nie zaskoczył Iktinosa. Marine siedział przy ognisku, nie odwracając oczów od pieczącego się jaszczura na patyku. - Spóźniłeś się - stwierdził cicho. Jego łysa głowa świeciła się od potu, a głos zdawał się być odległy. - Nie powinieneś stracić czasu dla tych głupców. Mogą nas odnaleźć pachołki Inkwizycji. Umbra usiadł naprzeciw kompana, trącając leżący obok hełm dowódcy straży gubernatora. Iktinos lubił zbierać trofea, zwłaszcza jeśli ofiara była godna jego umiejętnością. Dowódca bronił się dzielnie, jak na zwykłego śmiertelnika. Jego ciało jednak nie mogło wytrzymać ciosów Raptora, który szedł po trupach do celu. - Wiesz dobrze, że nie powinieneś pomagać tym... ludziom. Co cię obchodzi los tych pionków, tych sługów trupa... Powinieneś od razu zabrać skarabeusza i uciekać z biura, przez ciebie o mało nas nie wykryli! - Przecież zlikwidowałem pościg - szepnął Cień. - Wiesz, że nie musiałeś zabierać holo-zapisów, marnować czas - warknął Iktinos. W jego oczach był płomień. - Ludzie... Banda słabeuszy, dla których mieliśmy nadstawiać karku. Wciąż nie rozumiesz, że jesteśmy bogami! Mamy zabijać ku zadowleniu naszych przełożonych, a nie wybawiać ciągle te owce. Umbra delikatnie się skrzywił. - Pamiętasz Yarant? - spytał w końcu Umbra. - Zabijaliśmy. Tysiące cywili mordowaliśmy tylko po to, by złamać wroga. To było niehonorowe... - Niehonorowe? - oburzył się Raptor. - Zabójca mówi o honorze? Ha! Wojna nie zna czegoś takiego jak honor, nie mamy czuć litości wobec innych. Działamy w cieniu, działamy od środka nie by pomagać - tylko by niszczyć! Marine wstał i szybko odpalił swój plecak, po czym zniknął z oczów Umbry. Cień siedział przez chwilę i wpatrywał się w jaszczurkę. - Nie zabija się bez powodu - mruknął do siebie po chwili zadumy. - Zabiłeś, lecz nie zjadłeś. Zamordowałeś, choć nie musiałeś. To jest sprzeczne z naszą naturą. Cień wsiadł na motor. Spojrzał raz jeszcze na ognisko. Ogień przyciąga, lecz niewielu potrafi utrzymać dystans. Ogień w końcu pochłania słabych i głupich. Legion Alfa wymaga odnowy. Pogubiliśmy się, pomyślał Umbra, gdy tylko w miejscu gdzie przed chwilą stał motor pozostał tylko pył. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legion Alfa Kategoria:Opowiadania (bobek24) Kategoria:Opowiadania Hydra